The Couple brought together by Dance
by teamkick
Summary: Jack and Kim were in every class together. One that includes Gym. This week in class, they are going to be taught how to tango. Will it bring them closer?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope you like this! **

No One's POV

Jack, Kim, Jerry, and Grace have gym class together and it's the longest period. Jerry and Grace usually do the exercises together. So Kim and Jack get paired together. They didn't choose anyone else because they were best friends and who doesn't like t be partnered with their best friend right? In Gym class we do different things. Like we do baseball, basketball, etc. But for the next few weeks they were going to dance. They were not sure what kind of dance it was. Jack was dressed in a tight muscle tee with basketball shorts and Kim was were a tank top the fit her curves perfectly with spandex. She also had her hair tired up. Both were wearing running shoes.

"Everyone gather up. This is Miss. Kendrick" Mr. Jones said. "You are allowed to pick your own partners but they must be the opposite gender."

Everyone started running towards their friends. Obviously Grace and Jerry were going to be together. Just as Donna ran to Jack, He grabbed Kim. Donna walked over and glared at Kim.

"You guys are partners?" she said obviously disgusted

"Yes, Yes we are" Jack said.

Kim POV

Donna doesn't get that Jack hates her. He doesn't want to be mean to her which is sweet but he can't take a hint. Someone jerked me out of my thoughts by grabbing and pulling me closer. I looked up a saw it was Jack.

"You guys are partners?" she said obviously disgusted

"Yes, Yes we are" Jack said.

"Jack! What the hell was that?" I asked

"Well you know she can't take a hint so I need someone to be partner with. Other than her. And besides I wanted to be paired up with you" Jack said blushing at the last part

"Ok. Let's go over there. She is explaining what to do. " I said. We walked over and join there discussion.

"So this week we will be learning to tango. Now you and your partners will be getting really close but I DO NOT WANT ANYTHING SEXUAL!" Miss. Kendrick said" By the way, for those of you who weren't here when I was explaining other important things *glares at Jack and Kim* Call my Miss. K."

As she was demonstrating, Jack and Kim were half listening and half talking about something else.

"Hey have you tangoed before? Jack asked

"My dad taught me a while ago. I think I still know how to tango. What about you?" Kim asked

"I learned because my mom wanted me to become a dancer but I begged her to take me out a put me in karate. For one thing Karate's way better and If I hadn't taken karate then I never would have met you." Jack said

"Who would like to volunteer to show us?" Miss K said. That got Jack and Kim to pay attention. They didn't want to tango in front of the class.

"How about you two. In the back." She said as she pointed to Jack and Kim

"ummmm ok" Jack said. Kim and Jack walked to the center of the gym. They got into the first postion. When the music turned on, they moved to the song perfectly. They moved with each other perfectly. Grace and Jerry were just looking at them in awe. They were the perfect couple. Only Jack and Kim couldn't see that about each other.

Jack and Kim soon lost sight of everything around them. They were in their own little world as they moved to the song. After another minute, they ended. Jack was holding Kim with his legs. Their hands were locked and so were their eyes. They were so close that they could feel each other's breath. They were in their own little world not knowing everyone was shocked. They moved so well together. They were like a match made in heaven. Soon everyone clapped and brought Jack and Kim back to reality. Kim just looked at Jack and ran away. She went into the girls locker room and changed. She rushed home. Jack just stood there, looking at the direction Kim had gone. After a few more seconds, he dashed into the boys locker room. They both knew that Grace and Jerry would tell all of their friends. He changed and went straight to his house. They both then rushed into their rooms and slid against the door. Saying aloud.

"I really do like her/him"

**So I was thinking of leaving this as a one shot but I am not sure. Tell me If I should or should not. Thanks! Hope you like! Ill post a one shot tomorrow! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! New chapter!**

Kim POV

It was the next morning. I was so tired because I had stayed up all night thinking about what had happened in gym class. I got out of bed and brushed my teeth. I put on Abercrombie and Fitch jeans with dark brown combat boots. I put on a light blue tank top and a maroon jacket. I put on a little makeup and grabbed my backpack before running out the door. Only to crash into someone. It was Jack.

"Hey sorry! I thought I was late" I said.

Then I realized our position. I was on top of him. Our lips were so close, I could feel his warm breath trickle down my spine causing me tos hiver a bit. I blushed and so did he. I got up and helped him up.

"It's ok" he said "Lets go"

We walked t school. We didn't talk about gym class. But when we walked into school, Everyone started to whisper. Jack and I looked at each other and instantly knew what they were talking about. They werw whispering about the lesson in gym class. I blushed and looked over at Jack who was also blushing. We knew that Jerry and Grace had told everyone.

"Hey guys!" I said. Way perkier than I usually am. I could tell they knew I was mad.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked innocently. I knew she told everyone and was about to lunge at her until Jack pulled me by the waist. He turned me around and pulled me closer. He whispered

"Calm down Kim" I could feel his warm breath trickle down my spine and I shivered but I finally calmed down. I turned around to talk to the rest of the gang.

"Jerry you coming to karate practice?" I asked not realizing that he was still holding my waist

"No, Im going on a date with my lady" he said. She blushed as he put his arm arund her shoulders. He started to smile and so did everyone else.

"What" I asked. Grace pointed at y waist. I realized that Jack still had his arms around me. I don't think Jack even noticed. I started to blush I turned around and whispered to him. He blushed and took his hands off. After a few more seconds of an awkward silence I started to speak

"Milton are you coming?" I asked

"No Julie and I are going to study for the test tomorrow" He said while their hands intertwinded

"Eddie you coming?" Jack asked

"Yea. My mom is going to the beach. She asked if I wanted to tag along but since my aunt is going to be there I don't want to go." Eddie said looking disgusted when he said his aunt was going to be there.

RING

"Ok lets get to class" Julie said.

We have all the same first period. Then jack and I have the rest of the classes together. We just talked in class. He made me laugh a lot today. He avoided the subject of what happened in gym class. After 3rd period Jack and I walked over to the locker rooms together. We changed and came out at the same time. We walked out and there was a crowd around the bulliton board.

"Hey Grace! What is happening over there?" I asked

"Oh right you just got here. They are looking at their new partners. She assigned us ones this time. It's a good thing I got Jerry though. I didn't see who you got. I was shoved out of the way."

"Oh ok. Ill check when the crowd dies down. After 2 minutes there was no one there so I went and checked.

_Partners_

_1. Jack and Kim_

_2. Jerry and Grace_

_3. Randy and Donna_** (the rest of characters that I was too lazy to make up)**

Yes! Im with Jack! I can't wait.

"Hey We are partners" I said smiling at him. He was stretching so I decided to stretch with him.

"So what do you think she is going to teach us to-" Jack said before he was stopped by the teacher

"Ok so We all saw Jack and Kim's demonstration yesterday. Which by the way was one of the best tango dances I've seen since I started teaching" Miss. K said looking down at us winking. Jack and I were turning tomato red.

"Now pair up and start practicing" Miss K said. Everyone got into their own positions. She started the music. Everyone was really bad. No one knew how to tango except Grace, Jerry, Jack, and Kim.

No One's POV

Kim was taught by her dad, Grace was taught by her mom, Jack took dance lessons when he was a kid because his mom forced him, and Jerry being Hispanic knew how to tango.

"Jack and Kim, I want you to help Randy, Donna and 4 other pairs. Grace and Jerry I want you to help the 5 other pairs." Miss K said

Kim and Jack saw them coming towards them and smiling. They knew that Randy had a huge crush on Kim and Donna had a huge crush on Jack. The 4 other pairs were not paying attention to what was going on with Jack, Donna, Randy and Kim. They were just talking to themselves.

"What's up, Mrs. Plotsky **(not sure how you spell randy's last name. This is also from skate rat)**" Randy said. Kim looked weirded out when he said that.

"Hi Jackie" Donna said putting her arms around his neck while Jack just stood there.

"We are dating" Jack and Kim said at the same time while grabbing each others hand.

Everyone turned around because they accidently yelled it.

"Why would you date that thing" Donna said pointing to kim

"Donna don't for get I am a black belt in karate. I could take you down anyday." Kim said smirking as Donna pouted.

"Yea and why are you dating that loser" Randy said pointing towards Jack.

"Randy I took down 4 black dragons all by myself on the first day of school. Do not get me angry" Jack said and Randy went to go hid behind one of his friends who was in the group they were supposed to be teaching.

"Ok lets start. Grab your partners and lets see what you got" Kim and Jack said

**Skips until after gym class.**

Jack and Kim get their lunch and sit down with their friends who ask them tons of questions about the being together assuming that Jerry and Grace told them what they heard.

"You guys are together! How did it start?" Julie said

"I knew you guys would end up together" Eddie said

"I knew you liked each other!" Milton said

Kelsey said

Grace and Jerry just sat there smirking while everyone started talking about Jack and Kim

"Whoa, Whoa guys. We are not actually dating." Kim said

"You're not?" said a shocked Grace.

"But you guys said you were dating to Donna and Randy. " Jerry said. Who was shocked as well

"We said so they would stop flirting with us it's really annoying." Jack said

"Fine" Everyone but Jack and Kim said. They looked disappointed.

"Why would you think that Jack and I would get together?" Kim asked

"Well you guys like flirt everyday. And you don't see how perfect you are for each other. So I that why we assumed that you guys were actually a couple" Julie said. Jack and Kim turned tomato red.

RING

All of their friends left while Jack and Kim walked to history class. During history, the teacher said that they have a quiz tomorrow and that they should study.

"Hey Kim. Want to study together?" Jack asked

"Sure. Come to my house after school." She said to him

"Ok"

After they walked home together, Jack went next door to his house to put his stuff away and walked to Kim's house. They are neighbors which is nice considering they are best friends. After a few hour of studying, it was 8. They decided to watch Iron Man. Half way through the movie, Kim fell asleep on Jack's chest, His arm was draped over her waist as he fell asleep.

**People have been asking me to answer the reviews or whatever. I was going to but I had to go to a dentist appointment and I wanted to post something as qucikly as possible. I'll do one next chapter. I promise! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I am really busy with school and everything. I tried to make this good but I just didn't have that much time. The ending might be confusing but i hope you like it :)**

Kim POV

I woke up still wanting to sleep some more. I closed my eyes and rolled over. I realized that I was on the couch and I wasn't on my pillow, I was sleeping on Jack's chest. It was so warm so comfy. After a few minutes, I feel asleep again.

Jack POV

I shot up. The sun pearced through my still closed eyes. I go up half asleep, half awake. I walked up stairs not realizing where I was and when I got up. I had opened my eyes fully. I realized I was in Kim's house. I looked over at a clock and saw we were going to be late. I rushed down siars to wake up Kim.

"KIM WAKE UP! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled

"I'M ALREADY UP! NO NEED TO YELL!" Kim said

"Ok sorry I thought you were asleep. Go get dressed. I'm going to my house to get dressed too. I'll meet you over in 10 minutes. Hurry" I saw running out the door. There was another advantage to being neighbors. I didn't have to walk that far. I put on my clothes. I ran out the door and went over to Kim's house. I walked in to see kim sitting there already done getting dressed.

"Let's go! We are definiatly going to be late."I said as she tossed me an apple.

We practically ran to school. We had to go to our lockers which were right next to each other. We got our stuff and I pulled her to the classroom. We walked in and the gang started snickering. I didn't even realize we were still holding hands.

"Sorry we were late. We over slept." Jack said

"Fine. But no excuses next time. Now please sit down." Miss. Snow said "And no PDA"

No one's POV

Jack and Kim looked down. Then blushed. They saw the gang laughing their heads off. They walked to the back of the classroom as their hands separated.

"Why don't you shut it" Kim said to Jerry which caused him to jump back and out of his chair.

"Kim come on. Just ignore them" Jack whispered to her which caused her to get goose bumps. All she could do was nod. They sat down and started talking. No one could hear them because they were in the back. They were in their own world. They blocked everyone out and ignored them. Miss. Snow turned around and saw them talking. Normally she would tell them to shut up but she realized that they were best friends. No one could separate them. She knew that they would continue to talk. She let them be in their own little world and didn't bother them. She called on someone else to answer. But then the bell rang. The whole class rushed out. Jack and Kim were packing up slowly but still talking. Kim was laughing at something Jack said. Miss. Snow was looking at them.

"Kim, Jack. Come here" Miss. Snow said

"Yes, Miss. Snow" Kim said as Jack caught up to her

"You guys were made for each other. I saw you guys laughing and talking in class today. It looked a lot like flirting. Don't take each other for granted" Miss. Snow said to them.

"Ummmm, ok" Kim and Jack said at the same time.

Jack and Kim walked out of the classroom and we to their lockers. They continued to talk and laugh (not to mention flirting). They did that all through out until it was time for gym class. They walked into the gym and got dressed. They walked out and everyone was staring at them.

"Why are they staring at us" Kim whispered to Jack

"Im not sure" Jack whispered back

They walked the center of the gym and sat down. Everyone surrounded them. Grace sat next to Kim and Jerry sat next Jack.

"Grace, Why is everyone staring at us" Kim whispered

"You'll see" Grace said

"Come on, just tell me" Kim said

"Just wait" Grace said "Miss. K will explain"

"Ugh" Kim said

Meanwhile…

"Jerry why is everyone staring at us" Jack said

"You'll see. It's cool yo" Jerry said

"Jerryyyyyy" Jack complained

"Calm down, yo, you'll see" Jerry said

"I hate you" Jack said

Miss. K walked in and saw that everyone was sitting in a circle.

"As most of you know I have a dance studio outside of school and we have a performance coming up. I would like it if our best pair would come and do the show. They will be the last and the best act of the show. The pair I choose is… Jack and Kim" Miss. K said

Their mouths dropped. Jerry and Grace were smiling like crazy even though they already knew about it, they were still happy that Jack and Kim had gotten the part.

"What?" Jack and Kim said at the same time

"All you have to do is the tango. I've seen you two in class. You guys are the best and everyone in the class voted that you guys should do it. Besides everyone thinks you have chemistry. Even I saw it and I was just here for a few days" Miss. K said

Jack and Kim blushed. They finally agreed. They didn't have to work because they already knew how to tango. During gym class they practiced. They didn't have to but they wanted to get an A for the semester. Each time they danced, Everyone would watch and see the sparks between them. They always finished so close to each other that they were about kiss. After the fourth time doing they were done dancing for the day. Jack and Kim headed to lunch and sat down with their friends.

"We haven't talked to you all day!" Kim said

"Yea you were probably to busy talking to someone else" Grace said winking at Kim

"Shut up" Kim said

"So about what she said today, I mean it is true. You guys have chemistry and besides everybody knows you like each other" Grace said. Then Donna and Randy Came over to their lunch table.

"So Jackie, did you dump this" Donna said pointing at Kim.

"Yea. Kimmy did you guys break up yet?" Randy said

"No as a matter of fact. We haven't" Jack said grabbing Kim's hand

"Yea. Why do you care?" Kim asked

"So that my soul mate and I can be together" Donna said

Kim POV

Jack was angry. I needed to find a way to calm him down. He stood up and so did I. He was getting ready to yell.

"Look Donna. Me and you are not soul mate. Kim and I are so stop bothering me. And Randy, don't bother Kim ever" Jack growled. He was even more angry so I did the one thing I could think of. I kissed him. I continued to kiss him until he realized what was happening. When he calmed down he kissed back. Our lips moved in sync and we were in our own world. He pulled me closer as he wrapped his arms around my lower back and I rested my arms on his shoulders. This turned into a 1 minute make out session until the bell rang. We spilt apart and saw everyone staring at us. Then Jack looked at me and whispered into my ear.

"Kimmy will you be my actual girlfriend?" Jack whispered to me

"Yes, a million times yes" I said as I kissed him again.

We parted and saw everyone gone. Then the second bell rang. We were late. I grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him to our 5th period class. Jack and I ran hand in hand to our next class.

"Sorry we were late. We ost track of time" Jack said

"SIT" Mr. Glassman Said

Jack and I went to the two empty seats in the back of the classroom. Instead of talking in this class we had to pass notes.

(Kim = _Italisze_, Jack = **Bold**)

**Hello Kimmy**

_Hi Jackie_

**Hey don't call me that!**

_Fine. But you can't call me kimmy then._

**Fine. You're Kimmy and I'm Jackie. That reminds me, come with me after school.**

_Why?_

**I have something special planned for my special girl ;)**

_Ok_

Soon the bell rang for 6th period. They didn't do much in 6th period so people just hung out. Jack and I have free period, so he decided to take me during free period. We were about to leave when our friends came over to us.

"Hey Jack. How did you manage to get a girl like him?" Jerry said

"And how did you manage to get a guy like Jack?" Grace asked. Julie, Milton, Eddie, and Kelsey were just listening because they were so interested.

"What can we say, were just that awesome" I said.

Jack POV

"Well guys we gonna go behind the school" I said lying through my teeth. Actually I was going to take her to our special spot in the park but the other guys didn't know about it. You could see where we walk to get the spot but when you got to the end you couldn't really tell where we got in. Kim and I were the only ones who knew about it.

"We'll come with you guys. You know have a dance party" Milton said

"Um… ugh… um… Jack has to… um… " Kim said nervously

"I have to take her to her house. She is not feeling well" Jack said

And with that I grabbed her and ran off as fast as I could.

Grace POV

"They are hiding something" I said

"Yea. They are. Jack wouldn't have wanted to get away that fast in he wasn't hiding something" Milton said

"And Kim would have asked him where he was going." Julie said

"Besides Kim didn't look sick at all" Kelsey said

"So does that mean we want to follow them?" Eddie said

"Yup" Jerry said

Then Jerry ran to the doors of the school. We all followed. Jack and Kim were not heading home. They went to the park instead. We had them for a little while but then we lost them.

"Guys we lost them" Jerry said

"Thank you captain obvious" Milton said

"Kim said she was going to Jack's house after school. I think they are going to study" I said putting air quotesaround the word study

"Ok then we can go Jack's house and wait in his room." Eddie said

"What do we say to Jack's mom?" Julie said

"How about we are here to have a group study" Kelsey said

"Ok lets go" I said

We headed to Jack's house and told his mom that we were going to study. We waited in his room until Jack and Kim came to his house.

Meanwhile…

Kim POV

"Jack this date was amazing!" I said hugging him.

"Thanks. It took sometime to set up but it was all worth it. Besides I have my servants do it while we were at school" Jack said

"So are we still going to study at your house" I said winking at him

"Sneak preview?" Jack said

"Sure" I said

We stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and kissed. It was a small one but it was still romantic. We walked the rest of the way to his house. We walked into his big house and walked up stairs. I turned him around and walked into his room. When we got there.

"AHHH!"

"What? Are you okay?" Jack said

"Turn around" I said holding because they scared me to death.

"AH! What are you guys doing here?" Jack asked nervously

No One's POV

"Well you guys were obviously hiding something. So we decided to wait up here and see where you guys went" Grace said

"So where did you guys go anyway?" Jerry asked

"Um… we went to the park" I said. He was still holding me but I was standing.

"But when we followed you- JERRY! YOU DON'T TELL THEM THAT!" They all screamed

"Fine then. Were you guys on a date?" Eddie asked

"Yea why?" Jack said

"Why did you hide it from us?" Milton asked

"Well we didn't want you guys to like spy on us" Kim said

"Ok fine" Grace said. She ran up to Kim and asked "So how was the date?"

"It was great. Jack had it set up" Kim said giggling

"It was at the park right?" Kelsey said

"Yea why?" Jack said

"Well you know how JERRY said we were following you. Well we followed you into one of the sides and then lost you" Milton said

"Well like we went into one of our special places…" Kim said

"Oh so Jackie and Kimmy have some special places?" Jerry asked, winking

"That's it" Kim yelled. She was about to run until Jack caught her by the waist, turned her around and kissed her. It calmed her right down. After a few seconds they pulled away.

"Ok We know you guys should have ended up together but no PDA" Grace said looking weirded out.

"You and Jerry go PDA all the time" Kim said

"What are you talking about?" Jerry asked nervously

"Ok so everytime Jerry is not looking you are always staring at him. He winks at you all the time and you giggle" Kim said

"Plus Jerry is always staring at you. Whenever he zones out, I look in the direction he is looking and it is always you" Jack added

"Ok maybe we do that, but before you guys were together, you would non stop flirt. I mean you guys have the same classes and your lockers and right next to each other" Grace said

"Hey that wasn't us. The school assigned that" Kim said defending herself.

"Ok yea but you have inside jokes, you let Jack call you Kimmy without hitting him, you guys talk to each other 24/7. You even have sleepovers at each other's house" Jerry said "If you don't call that flirting, then I don't know what is"

Jack and Kim blushed. "Yea but we are together now" Kim said hugging Jack. She stayed in his arms and continued to talk.

"You guys should be together right now" Kim said "I mean Grace you told me you liked Jerry" At this point kim was smirking.

"Yea and Jerry you told me you liked Grace Yesterday" Jack added

Jerry and Grace blushed."Jerry is that true?" Grace asked walking up to him as he stood up.

"Yea is it" Jerry said

"Why didn't you tell m-?" Grace said but she was cut off by Jerry kissing her.

"Grace will you be my girlfriend?" Jerry asked

"Yea" Grace said hugging him

"Ok so Eddie. Who do you like?" Kim asked

"I already have a girlfriend" Eddie said quietly

"YOU DO?! WHO?!" They all asked

"Me" Kelsey said

"Since when?" Julie asked

"Since this afternoon" Kelsey said walking up to Eddie and hugging him

"Oh. Now we all have girlfriends!" Jack said. Everybody just chuckled a bit

"Hey you guys wannahave a sleepover? We could walk to school tomorrow too" Jack asked

"Sure" Everybody said.

In the living room, Jack had his servants set up 8 sleeping bags. The couples next to each other. They watched The Hunger Games and played couples truth or dare. They all had team nicknames. Jack and Kim were Kick,Jerry and Grace were Jace, Julie and Milton were Jilton, and Eddie and Kelsey were Keddie.

Team Keddie: truth or dare?

Team Jace: Dare

Team Keddie: Go make out in that closet for 5 minutes

While team Jace was in the closet team Jilton went.

They choose truth

Team Kick: When was your first kiss?

Team Jilton: We haven't had it yet

Team Kick: Really?

Team Jilton: Yea…

Soon Team Jace came out of the closet. They were both smiling like a bunch of maniacs. They sat down and continued with the game

Team Jace: Truth or dare?

Team Keddie: Dare

Team Jace: Go get whipped cream and lick it off of Eddie's abs.

Team Keddie took and few minutes to finish

Team Jilton: Truth or dare?

Team Kick: Dare

Team Jilton: Go into Jack's room and make out.

Team Kick: That's easy

Team Jilton: You didn't let me finish. Go into Jack's room and make out shirtless.

While Team Kick was Jack's Bedroom, the rest of the gang put in The avengers and watched it until they came out. They took longer than the gang had expected them too. But when Kim came out she had a hickey on the middle of her neck. They understood why it took so long. They all watched The avengers until they fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to post this weekend. I might be busy but ill try. I promise! REVIEW! I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! sorry i haven't been updating. I am so sorry to say that I am not going to continue the story. I have no ideas. I am working on some one shots and a few new stories. Thanks!**


End file.
